Plantern's Daily Routine
Made By: FlamingoPhoenixFeathers Characters *FlamingoPhoenixFeathers *Plantern The Story Last time, we dove into the life of Sunflower. This time, we talk about Plantern. Lantern: I'm glad to be here! Just don't get annoying, okay? Or else, Split Pea shows up to shoot you in the head. Lantern: Isn't that a little bit too harsh? Yes, a bit, but it's effective. *Start Flashback* FlamingoPhoenixFeathers: here- 3 plant food for shooting Coffee Bean in the head three times. Split Pea (Backie): Hey! I can do a better job! FlamingoPhoenixFeathers: Fine, 3 extra plant food for taking turns. Split Pea (Both): You got it! FIIIRRREEE!!!! Coffee Bean: OW! *Falls down into a coma* *End Flashback* See? Plantern: Can we move to my life, now? Okay. Platern, the plant-lantern combination that lights up fog may be just an ordinary plant, but his life is full of suprises, such as getting into a fog-blowing competition. Plantern: I won 4 out of 8 competitions this year! Who won the other 4? ' Plantern: Blover, of course. ''*Start Video* Crazy Dave: Okay, now, I lost my fog cleaner, so you two will have to clear some fog! Blover: Like a competition? Crazy Dace: Yeah! A competition! Go for it! Plantern: I'll win! Blover: No, I'll win! I'm the best fog-blower you've ever seen! Plantern: No, I'll win, you'll see as my dazzling gleam defogs the unknown lands of putrid exile! Blover: Have you been reading too much, again? Plantern: Yup. *End Video* Plantern: Ah, I really like 50 Spades of Gray. It's about shovels. Gray shovels. '''Okay.... Anyway, when it's day time, he spends time with Twin Sunflower, shopping for models of the sun. Plantern: Twin Sunflower sure has a lot of fans. Last time, the poppyrazzi came over. The poppyrazzi never stops squealing about Twin Sunflower. *Start Video* Twin Sunflower Fan 1: AAAHHHH!!! IT'S TWIN SUNFLOWER! Twin Sunflower Fan 2: Can I have your autograph, Twin Sunflower? Plantern: Please, ladies, can't Twin Sunflower have her space? Twin Sunflower Fan 3: You're just soooo jealous that we're about to get our autographs! Twin Sunflower: Oh, god, not them again. Plantern: You know them? Twin Sunflower: No, I loathe them. They even started a website called I<3TS.com. *End Video* Okay, now let's see Plantern's job in the night. He's one of the most important plants of the fog levels. Many players have used him, even if they had Blover. Plantern: I shine the brightest in those levels! Plants like Sea-shroom and Pumpkin are close friends as they participate in most of the battles together. Plantern: Pumpkin's really silent, and Sea-shroom is rejected by the other mushrooms, so... *Start Video* Sea-shroom: Pumpkin! Help me! Ducky-tubes! Pumpkin: ... Sea-shroom: Oh, right... Puff-shroom: That's why you have to choose me. I get on Lilypads so Pumpkin could protect me! Sea-shroom: It wastes sun! Puff-shroom: It's efficient! Sea-shroom: No, it's not! *End Video* '' Plantern: Sea-shroom always seems to have a rivalry with Puff-shroom. I can see why. '''Well, can't blame them. Anyway, when the job is finished, he goes to this lighthouse where he sleeps. Why a lighthouse? Well, Plantern acts as the light because he still emits light even when he sleeps. It's power-saving that way. Plantern: No one gets the job done better! '''I agree. Anyway, next time, we go to the backyard to interview Sea-shroom about his life. Stay tuned!' ''' THE END